User blog:JKGame/My Little Rap Battles News with The Student Six
Sandbar: Whoa, hey everyone! Name's Sandbar, student of the School of Friendship, and my friends and I here to- Silverstream: THOSE are the ERB wiki users?! (Squeals) Sorry, Yona, but now those guys are the weirdest things I've seen so far! Sandbar: Wait, Silverstream! I wasn't done yet- Smolder: Hold on, what is this for again? Sandbar: I was just getting there, Smolder! Gallus: Jeez, this is already lame. Yona: Yona agrees! Sandbar: Hey, hey, calm down, guys! Anyways, so before we begin, here's a battle you should check out. It's pretty good! Ok, now we're here to present some news for JK's series: My Little Rap Battles. Headmare Twilight gave us an assignment to do so since JK was pretty busy. Smolder: Oh, so this for some rap battle series? Sandbar: Uh...yeah. Ocellus: Um...in case you don't know how this series works, it's just ponies and other creatures here battling some other characters, fictional or real. Sandbar: We're pretty excited for the second half. Silverstream: I know I am! Look, even the announcer's excited! (The announcer reveals himself to be a timberwolf) Announcer: MMMMMMMMYYYYYY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!!! Yona: Wait, why announcer a timberwolf? Ocellus: He's not really a timberwolf. He's a- Sandbar: Ok, let's just get back on track! Gallus: Now you might expect Headmare Twilight to be in this season. Smolder: But she's busy with all these headmare stuff. Ocellus: So she decided to have another version of herself in a separate universe appear instead! Silverstream: I heard she's battling some Canadian guy who's in a band! I think his name was- Sandbar: Whoa, Silverstream! We can't just spoil things like that! Gallus: Now that's just the finale! You're probably wondering what the premiere is. Ocellus: Our school guidance counselor and her friend are in it. They're up against another famous magician duo! Yona: And battle coming very soon! Smolder: And for the rest? Well, one of them has a princess in it and another has Professor Egghead's other boss in it! Sandbar: I hope you guys are looking forward to this half of the season! And those who guess the first two battles we mentioned will earn some brownie points! Silverstream: There's brownies? I LOVE the ones Professor Pinkie gives us! Smolder: Don't get too excited. It's just some dumb Internet word. (Cozy Glow comes in.) Cozy Glow: Oh, hey guys. What are you doing? Gallus: Better question, what are YOU doing? Sandbar: Don't be harsh, Gallus. Maybe she's lost. Smolder: We're pretty busy right now, Cozy. I think it's better if you leave us alone for now. Cozy Glow: (Swears harder than a sailor and proceeds to leave right away.) Ocellus: Uhhh...what was the point of that? Yona: Yona has no idea. Gallus: Hey by the way, when are we going to be in a rap battle? Silverstream: I know, right?! I want to try this rap thing! Sandbar: Hey, who knows? We might appear in the next season... What was your favorite battle from the first half? Zeus vs Rainbow Dash 2 Wario vs Rarity Big Nate & Friends vs The CMC Sunburst vs Milo Thatch Gilda vs Peter Griffin Discord vs Deadpool Category:Blog posts